<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Light of Our Home by phai_the_lesbiab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121465">The Light of Our Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai_the_lesbiab/pseuds/phai_the_lesbiab'>phai_the_lesbiab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, loving haseul hours, oec family if you squint, viseul if you squint HARD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai_the_lesbiab/pseuds/phai_the_lesbiab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haseul can’t seem to figure out why all of her girls have been so nice all day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Light of Our Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love haseul, as all sane people do</p><p>twitter: @babie_bunnies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings in the LOOΠΔ dorm were chaotic, sure, but Haseul hadn’t been prepared to shoot awake to the smell of smoke and the blaring sound of a fire alarm. She quickly scrambled out of bed, running out to the kitchen to see what had happened.</p><p>She was met with a guilty look from Chaewon.</p><p>The younger girl slowly set down the spatula she held when Haseul entered the kitchen, and she raised her hands into the air, as if she was a criminal caught red handed.</p><p>“Chaewon!” Haseul sputtered out, rubbing at her tired eyes as she shook her head, “What are you doing? You know you aren’t allowed to cook alone!”</p><p>The blonde rubbed at the back of her neck guiltily, before mumbling quietly, “I just wanted to cook you breakfast...”</p><p>Haseul softened quickly, smiling at the thoughtfulness. She was about to reply when she became aware of the crowd of girls behind her, Yeojin rushing past her to shake Chaewon violently by the arm.</p><p>“Chae,” the tiny girl whined as she entered the kitchen, “I told you to wake me up before you started cooking for Haseulie!”</p><p>Chaewon shrugged helplessly as Yeojin shooed her out of the kitchen, starting to clean up the mess.</p><p>Haseul stood their, a bit confused, as Chaewon was carted off by Jungeun to get lectured on why she can’t be in the kitchen alone, and Yeojin started up on breakfast.</p><p>Why did they both want to cook for her so badly anyway?</p><p>-</p><p>After a nice breakfast and a number of compliments to Yeojin about how she was the best chef in the world, Haseul was back in her room. She was doing her journaling for the week, and was glad to be doing so, as she finally had the down time to after a packed schedule filled with practice.</p><p>She was immersed in her many colorful pens, a set she had received from Yerim recently, peacefully jotting down her ideas...</p><p>Until she heard a familiar crunch of plastic.</p><p>She swiveled around in her chair to see Vivi, picking up a few stray cheese wrappers. </p><p>“Vivi-“ she started, preparing herself for one of her best friend’s eerily cheerful scoldings.</p><p>Vivi cut her off, however, with a little chuckle, “Just remember to pick them up next time,” she smiled, tossing the wrappers in the trash.</p><p>Haseul let out a little relieved breath as Vivi settled next to her afterwards, asking what she was up to.</p><p>-</p><p>Haseul was out of the room later on, after a long while of chatting happily with Vivi, glad to have had alone time with her best friend. She wasn’t used to it, with all the other members usually running around causing a ruckus. Though, it seemed everyone had chosen to be rather relaxed today, it was puzzling but she wouldn’t complain.</p><p>As soon as she stepped out into the living room though, Sooyoung shot up from the couch where she had been lounging next to Chaewon.</p><p>“Seulie! Jungeun and I wanted to take you out to your favorite place today!” The older girl beamed, offering an arm to Haseul.</p><p>“You about ready for lunch right now?” Jungeun asked, popping her head out from the kitchen, where she’d been helping Yeojin prepare the rest of the members’ lunches.</p><p>“Uh... sure!” Haseul nodded, more than happy to be treated to lunch by her fellow leaders. Though she wasn’t sure why she was being treated.</p><p>“Great,” Jungeun nodded, walking over and taking Haseul’s other arm, and leader line was off, with a quick goodbye to the other girls.</p><p>-</p><p>After lunch, just as she arrived back home, Haseul was greeted by Hyejoo.</p><p>“Haseul, do you wanna play a game with me?” Hyejoo asked, her Switch already in her hands as she walked with Haseul into the living room.</p><p>“Hm? Me? I’m not very good, Hyejoo,” Haseul chuckled, settling onto the couch with the taller girl in tow.</p><p>“That’s fine,” Hyejoo shrugged, “Easier to beat you then.”</p><p>Haseul gasped in mock insult, but was quick to laugh it off, “Well, with that attitude, why not play with one of the younger girls? More challenge is more fun, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Heejin and Hyunjin are out, Yerim’s busy, and Yeojin and Chaewon are cleaning the kitchen,” Hyejoo huffed, sliding a Joy-Con over to Haseul, “Plus, I wanted to play with you today.”</p><p>Haseul couldn’t help but smile at that, and gratefully accepted the Joy-Con, “Alright, you’ve won me over then, game on!”</p><p>Hyejoo grinned back and quickly set up the console, “I’ll make sure to let you win a few rounds of Smash.”</p><p>-</p><p>After an embarrassing amounts of losses, but a fairly good time nonetheless, Haseul and Hyejoo had retired the Switch, and were left to their own devices.</p><p>Haseul was scrolling social media on her phone when she saw Yerim skip out of her room to her fellow Odd Eye Circle members.</p><p>She watched as the young girl handed over separate cards to Jungeun and Jinsoul, and stared in bewilderment as Jinsoul started to sob into Jungeun’s shoulder. Yerim’s smile didn’t falter once as Jungeun started to tear up too, and the living embodiment of sunshine patted their backs comfortingly.</p><p>As the two girls started to calm down sufficiently, Yerim turned around to face Haseul, and beamed when she saw the older girl already looking towards her.</p><p>Haseul raised an eyebrow as Yerim made her way over to her to present a card similar to the ones that had caused her fellow members to burst into tears. Seems Yerim was trying to make her cry!</p><p>She accepted the card, though, and read over it. She quickly realized why Jungeun and Jinsoul had fallen into tears, as she read through the heartfelt paragraph Yerim had written to her in sparkly green pen. Accompanying the last line of, “Thank you for always taking care of me! :D” was a little doodle of a dove.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Yerim,” Haseul managed to squeak out before she started crying, pulling the younger girl into a hug.</p><p>“Thank YOU, Haseulie,” Yerim beamed, hugging Haseul back tightly.</p><p>-</p><p>After an hour spent recovering from Yerim’s brutal love assault, Haseul was cornered by Jinsoul and Jiwoo, who were both smiling brightly, looking just a tad crazy to a frightened Haseul.</p><p>“Haseul! Come practice singing with us!” Jiwoo practically screamed in excitement, clutching Haseul’s hand tightly, and shaking the older girl around.</p><p>Haseul laughed giddily, catching Jiwoo’s infectious happy disease, “Isn’t it our day off? I’m surprised you guys don’t wanna join the others in goofing around!”</p><p>Jinsoul grabbed her other hand and started to shake her as Jiwoo had, “I wanted to record a demo for a song I’ve been working on and your voice is sooooo pretty, Seulie! Jiwoo and I INSIST on having you sing with us!”</p><p>Haseul blushed at the compliment and gave the two girls a grin, “Well, I never said no, did I? Let’s hear this song!”</p><p>The two girls cheered and dragged the leader off with them, continuing to praise Haseul’s voice the whole way to the practice room.</p><p>-</p><p>It was getting into the evening when the three of them returned, a little worn out but certainly happy.</p><p>Haseul followed behind Jiwoo and Jinsoul, and was puzzled to find the dorm dark when they arrived. She wondered briefly if the lights had gone out on them again.</p><p>She was shocked, however, when the lights flipped back on and a, “SURPRISE!” chorused through the living room as her favorite girls beamed at her. Heejin and Hyunjin stood front in center with a cake in their hands.</p><p>She felt all of there expectant gazes on her as she stood there, confused as all hell, trying to piece together what was happening.</p><p>They all had wanted to hang out with her and care for her today. They had all teased her much less and were more lenient than usual. And now this? Why were they all so nice today?</p><p>“... Is it my birthday? Did I forget about my birthday?” She finally ended up asking, to which she was met with silence.</p><p>Vivi was the first to break that silence, laughing hard as she swiped a little dollop of icing from the cake.</p><p>“Didn’t you check the date, Seulie?” She asked, dashing the icing across Haseul’s nose, “It’s Mother’s Day!”</p><p>Haseul stood there, bewildered, before it finally sunk in.</p><p>All the expectant eyes turned panicked as Haseul started to sob, wiping furiously at her eyes as she did.</p><p>“Do you not like the cake? I told she wouldn’t like the cake,” Jungeun cried out, rushing over to Haseul’s side.</p><p>“No way, she loves cake!” Heejin shot back, setting the cake down as she ran over to comfort their leader as well.</p><p>“Are you offended? Being a mom doesn’t make you old!” Yerim reassured as she took Haseul’s hand.</p><p>“Well, she is kind of old,” Yeojin quipped, hugging onto Haseul.</p><p>“Yeojin!” The rest of the members snapped at the youngest, trying to calm Haseul down, to which the young girl shrugged.</p><p>Haseul managed to speak up after a full minute of panic, hiccuping into Vivi’s shoulder.</p><p>“I LOVE YOU GUYS!” She said through loud sobs, clinging closer to the group of girls.</p><p>The other members shared looks of disbelief as they laughed softly at their leader.</p><p>Yeojin was the one to reply, affection clear in her voice, as she held onto the sobbing girl.</p><p>“We love you too, mom.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>